Generally, a sheet-type mask pack in the cosmetic field is a face-shaped sheet product which can exhibit moisturizing and cleansing effects when applied to a face without the need to apply cosmetic lotion with hand. Examples of sheet-type mask packs, which are on the market, include a sheet designed to completely cover a face, a composite sheet comprising an upper sheet and a lower sheet, and sheets conforming to specific portions, including the portion under the eye, the eye rims, and the sides of the mouth. The sheet-type mask pack has a support in which an emulsion can be impregnated so as to act on the skin for a longer period of time than general cosmetic emulsions. Also, the occlusive effect of the support increases the skin penetration of a skin active ingredient, and thus the sheet-type mask pack has excellent effects on improvements in skin moisturization and conditions.
In this cosmetic mask pack sheet, a nonwoven fabric made of either plant cellulose fiber (derived mainly from cotton or pulp) or synthetic fiber is generally used not only as an element in which a cosmetic emulsion is impregnated, but also a mask-shaped support. The touch feeling and effect of the cosmetic mask pack sheet may vary depending on the material or kind of nonwoven fabric. In addition to fiber nonwoven fabric, supports made of various and unique materials may be used to support the cosmetic emulsion in the cosmetic mask pack sheet. Furthermore, studies on various materials have been conducted to improve the touch feel, wearing feel and effect of the cosmetic mask pack sheet.
Meanwhile, cellulose produced by microbial culture is known as bio-cellulose or microbial cellulose and is used as a material for a medical burn-treating agent or a cosmetic mask pack. The production of general bio-cellulose is mainly performed by microbial culture in a fruit juice medium. Microbial strains that produce bio-cellulose include Acetobacter sp., Rhizobium sp., and Agrobacterium sp. Among them, Acetobacter sp. has the highest production yield, and Acetobacter xylinum is the most well-known microorganism among members of Acetobacter sp. (see Korean Patent No. 0405776). In addition, in an attempt to increase the production yield of bio-cellulose, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-0067226 discloses a method for producing bio-cellulose, the method comprising stationary- or shake-culturing a mixture of an Acetobacter sp. microorganism, which produces bio-cellulose, and a lactic acid microorganism which produces bacteriocin for preventing microbial contamination.
Bio-cellulose is a polymer material produced by the culture of various kinds of bacteria, particularly an Acetobacter sp. strain and is produced in a pellicle form in a culture medium under stationary culture conditions (see GB Patent No. 2131701). Bio-cellulose is a polymer having β-1,4-bonded glucose, like plant-derived cellulose, but it has a fiber width significantly smaller than that of plant-derived cellulose and has a three-dimensional network structure. Thus, bio-cellulose has a high ability to retain water and can give a soft touch feeling and a smooth wearing feeling, like a hydrogel mask. Accordingly, bio-cellulose is highly industrially applicable compared to plant-derived cellulose. Also, in order to apply produced bio-cellulose as a cosmetic sheet mask, the death of microorganisms injected for fermentation and the removal of medium should be essentially carried out. For this purpose, efficient processes are required to be applied for the manufacture of a sheet mask after culture.
Ginseng is a well-known oriental herb and is widely used in Chinese medicine, the health industry field and the cosmetic field. Various studies on the effects of ginsenosides (typical components of ginseng) on skin cells have been conducted, and particularly, it was reported that ginsenosides activate the production of hyaluronic acid in the human body by increasing the expression of hyaluronic acid synthase (HAS) in human cells (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 316 (2004) 348-355). Thus, it was found that ginsenosides of ginseng have very excellent skin beauty effects, including anti-aging, antioxidant and anti-inflammatory activities in skin cells. In order to use such skin beauty effects, various types of products comprising ginsenosides have been developed and applied.